


What's a Game Between Friends

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Series: Loial [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Also Church is a brat, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia Mention, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Church is Genderfluid, Demons, First posted smut, Human AI, Other, RvB Smut Week, Tucker is still techically in the closet on shit, brief internalized racism, handjobs, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Church pulls the band off his wrist and hands it to him. "Oh, maybe I enjoy the attention sure. But I'm a brat remember? Like you keep calling me." He turns his head to him with a grin.Tucker took the hair tie and finished off the braid. “Oh fuck you.” He said rolling his eyes and putting his comb away. It was true though Church was a brat."Come here and fuck me yourself then," Church retorts.





	What's a Game Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very specific idea of what human Alpha looks like. Long hair, dark skin. He's a very pretty nonbinary.  
> Tucker is a half demon. Church thinks he's human despite that magic he has.

Church had a lot of hair. Long sleek, black as night against his dark skin. He pulls it over his shoulder and works a braid. Never really venturing farther then his simple braid he does everyday or the one time he did it up in odango. He liked it like that. Though it tended to get a few looks, no one ever really questioned it.

“Dude you really gotta learn how to do other things to your hair.” Tucker said to him crossing his arms. Tucker always seemed to get irritated when people with more manageable hair didn’t do much with it. Also if they didn’t properly care for their hair.

"I like the braid. It works for me, I look good," Church looks over. "What else am I gonna do with it. I can't do a waterfall braid by myself now can I?" He let Tucker do his hair once and now it seemed the other would try to get him to be more creative with himself. Okay sure it might be abit nice to have attention but fuck was it annoying. 

“Doesn’t have to be that dude.” Tucker rolled his eyes a bit. How anyone could have so much hair and not do something with it he would never understand. “You can do ponytails, half braids, fishtail braid.” He started listing off.

"Yeah but how much of that can I do on my own? It was hard enough to give myself odango cones alone." Church crosses his arms. Nothing wrong with liking one style more then others. Such he'd long to play with different designs but well. Who has time for that. Either braid it up or put it in a bun.

“All of them. They all can be done without another person doing them.” Tucker responded “you already know the basics of braiding it isn’t that hard to learn more.”

Church pulls at his hair. "I only know how to do this one braid. And I don't like pulling on my hair too much. Why do you care its not your hair?" He squints his eyes, if Tucker asked to do it again he'd let him. But he wasn't really taught to do his hair, or at least he doesn't remember being taught. All that was still vague and all he knew was those few styles.

“Because you can actually do shit with your hair that I could never do in a million years!” Tucker exclaimed and huffed. He would offer to do it for him if he didn’t think he would just bitch about the amount of time it took or the frequency.

"Are you jealous of my hair?" Church looks over with confusion. There was mild amusement but that faltered as he thought deeper on it. Was there really stuff Tucker couldn't do with his hair. He didn't know alot about natural hair but there was stuff his hair could do that Church's couldn't. That's just.. natural.

Tucker scoffed a bit. “No just dont like seeing peoples styles stagnate.” He lied rolling his eyes. He was a bit jealous not that he would admit that.

"Fine. Maybe I can play around with my style abit," Church felt awkward. He was sure Tucker was dealing with something personal. He wasn't sure how to help with it. "Do you," he sits awkwardly. "Want to do my hair or something?"

Tucker tried not to let enthusiasm for that question show. “I can at least show you what you can do with it.” He said to him acting nonchalant about it.

"That works for me," Church grins. "I actually got to admit, I do like when you did my hair last time." He works to undo his braid and lets it flow out. "Kind of relaxing. You got some nice finger work."

Tucker chuckled a bit. “Not the only thing they can work,” he said and went to get his comb so he could part the hair easier. It was a bit of an ego stroke to know that Church had like him doing his hair for him. Again not like he would actually admit to that.

"I ah. Don't get me wrong, I said it felt nice. Have to do more then massage my head for me think you have a magic touch," Church grins. He relaxes himself abit curious to what Tucker would do with his hair. Part of him hoped it'd be a surprise. The other part knew he'd need to pay attention so he could do it himself eventually.

Tucker came back and tilted his head thinking about what style to go with. “Fishtail braid would be easiest to learn i think.” He said after a few moments of contemplation. That one he could do easily.

Church looks back for a moment. "So in the end its a braid anyway." He laughs. "But sure lets go with that. Might be nice. I'll look good in it I'm sure."

“Well I’ll show you others while I brush out your hair again. But that will be the most intensive one to learn.” He said to him and rolled his eyes a bit.

"That works for me, long as you don't make fun of me for my lack of knowledge," Church streaches out his arms. He kind of felt abit excited to learn. He could almost vaguely remember something from his past. 

“Oh you will I’m sure. They may take some practice to get down but thats not a bad thing.” He said starting to carefully comb through Churchs hair. These styles didn’t require much pulling. Church probably would hardly notice Tucker working other than to see what he was doing.

Church nods. Face crinkling only as the comb hits knots. Guess braids didn't save him from that no matter what he tried. "Well I guess my best bet is to pay attention to what you do?" He wonders when the next time he should shower should be. If Tucker says nothing about the oily hair he might be fine.

“Yes watch what I do.” He responded. “You should wash your hair soon and condition it. It’ll be easier to brush that way,” he said to him as he worked through the knots carefully, holding the hair just above the knots so it wouldn’t pull at his scalp.

Church huffs. So much for hoping another day wash free. Oh well, he was feeling pretty gross not showering anyway. But showering had so many steps and sometimes he wished he could shower in his clothes. That would be nice. "Can do." He puts his focus back on the hair.

Tucker showed him how to do the simple front of hair pulled back pony tail and braids while he walked himself through the steps mentally for doing the fishtail braid.

"Why is it even called a fishtail braid?" Church ponders aloud. "To me it just looks like a loose maybe sloppy braid, where does the fish part even come in?" He assumes the shape but still it seemed stupid. "God there are too many animal named hairstyles what the fuck."

“Because it looks like the bones in a fish tail dude. Have you never eaten fish?” Tucker asked him as he worked on the braid.

"I have no fucking clue! I woke up from a coma and still recovering from amnesia. I don't know shit!" Church laughs though and sighs out. Though he vaguely recalls fish. 

“Yeah yeah. I know.” He said and rolled his eyes sighing.

Church keeps chuckling to himself. "Be nice to me Tucker. I may of gone through something horrific."

Tucker snorts a bit but remembers the scars and comments Flowers had made about it being better for Church not to remember. “Eh who knows.”

Church looks back at him. "So hows my hair coming? Feels almost done, or must I suffer moments longer? Not that I mind." He hums lightly.

“Oh you like it and you know it.” Tucker responded he was almost done with the braid though. “I need your hair tie.”

Church pulls the band off his wrist and hands it to him. "Oh, maybe I enjoy the attention sure. But I'm a brat remember? Like you keep calling me." He turns his head to him with a grin.

Tucker took the hair tie and finished off the braid. “Oh fuck you.” He said rolling his eyes and putting his comb away. It was true though Church was a brat.

"Come here and fuck me yourself then," Church retorts. He laughs though just imaging Tucker's stunned face to that comment. He hadn't felt this good in days. He was in a state of playful bliss and he was gonna use it to his advantage and tease.

Tucker shifted and leaned into Church’s space. “Is that an offer you’re prepared to uphold?” He asked cocking his head a bit and grinning.

Church face flushes darker on his skin. That. That was not the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting Tucker to retort something else. But dammit he wasn't gonna let Tucker win this one. "Maybe. Not sure you could handle me." He flips his hair over his shoulder now that it was finished.

“Oh? And what makes you say that?” Tucker said teasingly, he knew he had caught the other off guard. It was greatly amusing to him.

"Tucker you recoiled when I flirted with you last time. Pretty sure you're a shy little thing, I don't think you're as experianced as you claim." Though then again its possible Church himself is in the same area. Not that he knows if he's a virgin or not. But hey if Tucker can act like the king of sex so could he.

“No the last time you flirted with me was in the showers and I flirted back. You were the one who backed out of that one.” Tucker quipped and grinned. “I wasn’t even being that subtle about it.” 

Church crinkles his nose. Right the shower. That , Church swallows. That was quite a day. A brief part of him wants to flee. But nooo. He won't let Tucker have this.   
"Come on Tucker, clearly I was being nice to you by leaving you be. Someone might of seen us if I acted on anything." That's a good save right.

“You sure about that?” He asked lightly brushing his fingers down Church’s jaw before lightly gripping his chin between his thumb and forefinger, “cause I think it went right over your head.”

Okay it may of gone right over his head and Church just didn't know how to act on shit. His stomach turns in circles. "You gonna stall with words or are words all you are?" Yeah. Sure just keep edging him on. Don't know what Church wants to win, but god he doesn't want to lose.

Tucker smirked at him and kissed him lightly.

Church has his eyes glance down then forward. He doesn't move away. It's actually rather nice. He reaches his hands up onto either side of Tucker's face. Softly in a hold. He presses his lips into the kiss.

Tucker flushed a little bit, he seriously never thought he would ever be kissing a guy. But here he was doing so, and being the one to initiate is. That was probably the most surprising thing, and he could honestly say, he kinda liked it.

Church leans back breaking their kiss. "Don't be so nervous, Tucker. I can feel you tremble. Perhap with excitment?" he grins and looks over him. Okay yeah, this is new. He feels flushed in the face.

“I’m not nervous. Just pleasantly surprised.” He responded looking down at him.

"Right, well life is full of pleasantly surprising things." Church feels his hands over Tucker's face. Men, women, the spectrum of gender all around. Church didn't think he had much of a preference. It never mattered much to him, not that he'd know being an amnesiac. But Tucker was pretty .. well maybe Church could assume closeted. He was kissing him fine, but maybe Tucker remembered the "not always a dude," comment and it was easier that way.

“Yeah thats for sure.” Tucker responded and kissed him again. His skin was warm but he didn’t seem as hesitant this time. He rested a hand on Church’s shoulder the other on the back of his head.

Church hums into the kiss and feels into Tucker's hair. Kissing mouth open just ajar. "We probably shouldn't be somewhere Caboose could see. Seems like a bad idea."

Tucker shivered a bit and nodded. “Yeah probably not the best idea.” He said and chuckled. “Might get jealous.”

Church reaches down and grabs hold of Tucker's wrist. "My room?" he says with a smirk.

“Works for me.” He said and grinned. His tail twitching as his balance shifted.

Church hurried him along to his room. Checking the corners and listening carefully. "Seems we're lucky, Boose might be outside." Still he continues to his room glancing back.

“I dont think he’s nearby.” Tucker said to him his nose twitching slightly as he followed.

"Can't smell his magic?" Church opens his door and stands by offering him first entrance. "Demons first."

“Nope.” He replied stepping into the room and pulling him in behind him.

Church closes the door and follows in. He moves into Tucker's space and puts his arms around him. Okay easy to get back to place right. Just how things work. He kisses to his cheek first to test things.

Tucker smirked a bit and kissed him pressing him back towards the wall.

Church blinks startled a moment as he's pushed into the wall. He looks down at Tucker and grabs at his sides. "Think your hot shit huh?"

He grinned at him. “I know I’m hot shit.” Tucker replied running his hands up Church’s torso.

Church feels another one upping challange start again. He kisses into his neck. "You'll be a hot mess when I'm done." He nips into the crook.

Tucker shivered making a quiet sound. “Pretty sure thats going to be you,” he said pressing his shoulders back and pressing his knee up into his groin a bit. Just enough for some friction.

Church blushes and gasps. Pulling away and leaning into the wall. Eyes fluttering lightly. "Fuck." Probably too much reaction. 

Tucker leaned in letting his lips brush up his neck nipping lightly as he went.

There's soft sounds coming from Church's lips. Almost nervous. "Careful," he knows Tucker won't hurt him. But something about his neck being touched makes him feel cautious.

“Just tell me to stop if you need me to.” He said and kissed his jaw running his hands back down to his hips.

"I think." Church trembles. "I think I'm fine so long as you don't like try to strangle me." He doesn't mind. He moves his hips against those hands sliding down him.

“Didn’t plan on that.” Tucker said and kissed him on the lips pressing against him.

That honestly felt like a relief. Church eases into the kiss and wraps around him, one hand trailing down to Tucker's tail curiously.

Tucker made a quiet sound and shuddered at the sensation. “Just dont pull it.” He said against his lips before continuing to kiss his.

Church nods. Simply slides his hand along the skin. "Silky," he plays his fingers along the patch of skin leading to the tail. 

His tail flickered a bit and he shuddered again working Church’s shirt up and off.

Church pulls his arms away letting Tucker pry off his shirt. That large chest scar being known again to sight, a scar circling his neck at the base as if someone tied something there once. Church tries not to think too much on it. Its not like Tucker hadn't seen them before, dont be nervous now.

Tucker shifted and lightly kissed the scars. He kissed his chin after and then kissed him on the lips wrapping his arm around Church’s waist.

Church tenses only a moment and relaxes to the kisses. Feeling up Tucker's back and gripping into his shirt. He takes a moment to think into the kiss and nips at his lips.

Tucker makes a sound and presses against him a bit more before moving towards Church’s bed. “Still good?” He asked him quietly.

"I'm fine." Church follows and takes a hand onto Tucker's chest pushing him down onto the soft surface. "What about you, your the one I'm worried about," he partially teases, but there's a genuine concern behind it.

Tucker pulled Church to follow him onto the bed. “I’m doing fine.” He replied and looked him in the eye. He only looked a little uncertain and that mostly came from a lack of experience with men.

Church looks him over. Climbing up over onto the bed hovering over him just slightly. "If it helps, I have no memories of doing this kind of shit before. So we can be in the same boat."

Tucker kissed his jaw and ran his hands up and then back down his back.

"That feels nice," Church hums and then lays on top of him. There's a small chuckle to the action.

Tucker made an amused sound before wincing at the shift in weight, “tail, dude.”

Church rolls off him. "Ah fuck so I can't pin you like that huh? Damn" Church sighs annoyed. But not like Tucker could help it.

“Not with weight distributed all the way across my hips.” He said and moved to straddle Church on his stomach. “Around here up is fine though or if most weight is on my thighs.”

Church nods and looks up at Tucker. "Not fair though, I only moved so I wasn't squishing your tail. Not so you could get on me."

Tuckers tail flicked a bit against Church’s thigh. “Totally fair,” he responded and lightly nipped his jaw.

Church wraps his arms around him. "Okay wanna be up there then, make me moan. Earn your place on top." He grins.

Tucker shivered and ran his hands over Chuch’s skin fingers pressing against his nipples a moment as he moved to straddle his hips.

His eyes flutter a moment as Church registers the sensation. He puts a hand over his mouth with face darker then a moment ago.

Tucker kissed his collarbone sucking the skin lightly. He tail flicked against his thigh again as he moved down just far enough he could slip his hand down past the waistband of Church’s pants.

Church holds back any noise. But couldn't stop from bucking up when he felt a warm hand in his pants. He looks away a moment thoughts whirling.

Tucker grinned just a bit trailing his fingers along the hip bone.

There's a long outtake of breath. Church feels abit stiff and blushes. "Fingers gonna do anything fancy down there?"

Tucker flushed a little as he ran his fingers along his shaft.

Church hums pleasantly. "Congrats, Tucker you touched dick."

“Don’t make me punch you.” He threatened though it held no weight to it.

"Maybe I'm into that, Lavernius," Church teases and lays his head back. "Hm? What about you if you get too shy I can take over."

“Stop talking,” Tucker said with mild irritation and stroked him before running his thumb over the head.

Church holds his hand over his mouth holding back anything. He lowers it only to give Tucker a mischievious grin. He hums out.

Tucker shifted a bit taking his hand out of Church’s pants before starting to work them off of him.

Church adjusts himself so its easier to remove. "Pants giving you issues? Or you wanna see what I'm like down there." 

“You try doing that with your wrist at the wrong angle.” Tucker replied tossing the pants to the side.

Church laughs and lays back. "Okay sure you got me. I still like to think though." He grins. "Tucker strip for me."

Tuckers tail twitched a bit as he took off his shirt grabbing it from the bottom and slowly pulling it up over his head.

Church sits up and props himself up with his arms. "Looking good, Tucker. Sway your hips alittle. Don't be shy."

Tucker threw the shirt at Church crossing his arms and cocking his hip.

"Oooh, so much defiance." Church wraps up the shirt in his hands with a grin. To be honest he was having a wonderful time just doing this. In truth he'd rather just wrap Tucker in his arms and not let go. But he loved pushing Tucker's buttons. It set fire to his stomach and it was great.

Tucker rolled his eyes at him before slowly and teasingly stroking Church’s cock again. “You need to learn to keep your mouth shut.” He said to him. He would not admit he enjoyed Church being mouthy, that would be far to much a hit to his pride for his comfort.

Church bit his bottom lip and turned his head away. "Only to keep my moans from you." He grins with a deep blush. 

Tucker teased him a little longer this time.

He sputters and leans forward. "Fuck." Church grabs up into his own hair and pulls lightly on his braid. Biting his lip.

Tucker grins a bit trying to suppress a shiver. That had been very attractive. He let go and sat up slowly unfastening his pants.

Church leers his eyes down. Watching Tucker's hands. Curiously, abit eagerly. He licks his lips absently.

Tucker felt a small stroke to his ego again and slowly worked his pants his tail curving as it slipped out of the hole in the back.

Church reaches forward and lightly touches at the freed skin. He grips to either side of Tucker's hips. He looks up at him and pulls him closer.

Tucker tries to resist the pull but fails to do so.

Church wraps around him and pulls him onto his lap. He reaches up and gently caresses Tucker's face. 

Tucker shivered and ran his fingers along Church’s jaw and into his hair.

Church kisses him softly at first. Then holds the back of Tucker's head to hold the kiss alittle longer.

Tucker kisses him back gripping his head lightly.

He pulls him down. Church laying back on his back. Feeling hands down his back and nips his lip. 

Tucker followed him down and slipped his tongue in Church’s mouth after he nipped at his lip.

Church licks along the other's tongue with a smirk.

Tucker smirked a bit as well letting the tip of his tail brush up Church’s thigh.

There's a small confused sound out of Church's mouth. Okay the tail might in theory be attractive trait but also its weird. Church shuts his eyes weighing on either it being sexy or weird. Weixy.

Tucker made an amused sound and ran his thumb over one of Church's nipples.

Church sighs out softly. "That's nice."

He grinned and lightly pinched it rolling it between his fingers.

Church lets out a louder sound. He then relaxes and sighs out.

Tucker lightly scratched Church’s scalp as he trailed his hand lower again.

He bites his lip. Looking down just slightly and lays his head back. Eventually he'd work his way back to the top for now he'd enjoy this.

Tucker slowly stroked Church again just enough to tease not enough to get him off.

Church huffs and bucks his hips up trying to get more friction.

Tucker pinned his hips down with the hand that had been in Church’s hair taking his hand from his shaft and fondling his balls just as infuriatingly light.

"God, Tucker. Put some heart into it!" Church whines.

“I like watching you squirm.” Tucker said to him and grinned.

"Make me squirm and you'll find yourself beneath me soon," Church playfully warns. He moves his hips trying to catch some kind of friction against Tucker.

“Sure about that?” Tucker asked kneading his balls a little while rubbing the little patch of skin just behind them.

Church bucks and his eyes flutter shut. "Fucking hell, Tucker." 

Tucker groaned a little as he caught some friction but continued rubbing that spot for a moment. “Like that?” He asked teasingly.

"Fuck, yes." Church finally lets out a soft moan. Bit of pride lost as he was hoping to keep that from him but he felt good.

Tucker grinned as he pulled his hand away and kissed him.

Church took the opportunity. He grabs hold of him and pulls him close kissing deep.

Tucker groaned into the kiss gripping his shoulder and kissing just as deep.

Church grips hold of Tucker rear squeezing it lightly. "I'm taking over now buddy." he grins.

“Sure about that?” Tucker asked pressing more of his weight against Church.

"Absolutely. You've done your teasing, you've cornered me to a wall. Now I'm gonna play," Church groans just abit and scratches lightly up his back turns them both on their sides.

Tucker clung to him a moment as his tail swished trying to regain equilibrium.

"Cute," Church went for his neck and nibbled into the crevice of it. Playing his nails around his back.

Tucker flushed and let out a quiet moan. “Fuck you, not cute.”

"I'll fuck you till you are then." Church wonders if that's a weird way of saying that. But fuck it he's going for it.

“God you’re weird,” Tucker said and kissed him running a hand down his side and along his thigh.

"Shut up. Sexy talk is what's weird." Church murmered into the kiss shivering and then grabs Tucker's hand. He pushes him back onto his back hovering over him once more.

He looked up at him and shivered a little bit.

"You look so good down there," Church kisses his neck nibbling and biting down softly. He works his legs between Tucker's. 

Tucker groaned a bit running a hand up his back and into his hair.

Church hums. Kissing down his collarbone then neck. He'll reach his destination eventually. For now he'll tease alittle.

“Worse tease than I am.” Tucker said to him.

"Oh you get what you deserve Tucker," Church moves lower licking down his chest. "You don't mind abit of slobber on you?"

“Little late to ask now” he replied and shivered at the feeling.

"I was being rhetorical. I don't care," Church bites into his chest softly nipping to a nipple.

Tucker gasped sharply. “Asshole.” He muttered.

He sucks on him, kneeding with his teeth. With a hand he works the other chest.

Tucker couldnt help the slight squirm and then moan that escaped him.

Church stops abruntly. He grins up at Tucker. "Know where I'm going next? It's an easy answer."

“Fucking. Tease.” He groaned.

"Your a lust demon, you live off teasing," Church chuckles and slowly licks and bites down his stomach.

Tucker shivered and his tail twitched as Church made his way down his stomach.

Church reaches lower and instead of going for it, he moves around and nips at his leg. Opens the leg more and nips at the inside of his thigh.

“Not the inner thigh” Tucker hissed a bit resisting the reaction to kick Church. He would rather not be left hanging like that.

Church lifts his head back. "Okay okay, no thigh," he laughs but the no is firm. He leans over and licks just the very tip of his cock. "I have other ways to torment you."

He shuddered and groaned hips jerking a little, “god you’re an ass.”

"Tucker if you want me to go down on you, you could just shove me down on it," Church grins up. Half hoping he'd do it, half sure he'd gag. He licks alittle of the back of the head, mouth open just enough to take it in. Glancing up with that devilous smirk.

Tucker shivered glancing down at him. His fingers threaded through Church’s hair as he decided to take the offer/challenge.

Church hums, "come on Tucker. Make me take it." Church simply took a breath in to prep himself up. 

Tucker bit his lip a bit gripping Church’s hair and pressing him down as he bucked up into his mouth.

Church allows himself take it in. Once it reaches the back of his throat is when Church shuts his eyes tight. Relaxing himself as much as he can. Yeah okay, Church is sure he's never done this before. But not an unwanted mistake to try it like this. He groans out.

Tucker bit his lip finding the sensation to be pleasantly interesting and then suddenly intense from the vibration as Church groaned. “Fuck” he gasped gripping Church’s hair a bit more.

Church opens his eyes and looks up. Okay easy. He moves to bob his head, eyes watering slightly as he works.

Tucker panted quietly and moaned as he started moving.

Church makes sure his tongue is right up against the shaft as he moves. He shuts his eyes again trying to keep focus and relax himself.

Tucker tries not to buck into his mouth again though he couldn’t help the upward twitch of his hips once in awhile.

Church finally pulls his head back with a plop sound. He pants and coughs. "Fucking hell."

Tucker shivered and whined a bit at the loss of contact.

"Don't be a baby. Let me breath," Church laughs and pants.

“Air is for the weak.” Tucker said jokingly.

"You want to try it then? Huh, tough guy?" Church retorts.

Tucker flushed a bit at that. 

Church leans forward and grabs Tucker's face going for a kiss with a grin. "Not so tough now are you."

“Fuck you.” Tucker huffed at him his face was warm to the touched. 

Church grins devilishly. "Oh Tucker, don't worry. Just need a little lube and I'll get right on it."

He shivered his tail twitching a bit as he looked up at Church tongue tied once again.

"You okay? I'm not being too pushy am I?" Church tilts his head, keeping hold of Tucker's face. 

Tucker shifted a bit and closed the space between them and kissed him hard.

That was enough of an answer for Church and he returns the kiss nipping at his tongue and lips.

Tucker moaned into the kiss and gripped Church’s hips.

Church hums just lightly and feels a hand down between Tucker's legs. Tracing circles along his thigh.

He shivered a bit muscles twitching a little at the sensation.

Church feels along his thighs, dragging his hands up. He wonders how far this will go, before one breaks. He wonders if at some point this game changed and they were genuinely having a good time together.

Tucker ran a hand up Church’s back into his hair. He was surprised how far this had gotten, even more surprised he was enjoying it as much as he was.

"Is this still a challenge? I kind of don't think this is a game anymore." Church takes a deep breath. "That's not weird to say. That doesn't ruin the mood?"

“I think this has moved past being a game too.” Tucker said to him and kissed his jaw. “Is that a problem?”

"No, maybe." Church takes a long breather. "You're fine with it like this?" Its not like Church is having second thoughts. He's hit with emotions he pretends not to have. He wants to lay with Tucker and play with his hair and lips. He wants to be intimate but he's not sure how much of it he wants.

“Would I be sticking around like I am if it was an issue for me?” He asked him tilting his head a bit at him as he spoke. Church knew how he got before over gay stuff, so at least he did seem to take that into account a little.

"Yeah, maybe I'm the one with the worry then," Church laughs. He was doing so well before. He wraps himself around Tucker. "I don't mind it, but maybe I'm nervous? I have no idea what I'm doing here at all." His eyes feel heavy and he buries his face into Tucker's neck to hide himself.

Tucker shifted him a bit to better distribute the weight before wrapping his arms around him. “Well first question you need to answer is if you want to continue.” He said and kissed his shoulder. “Second question is if you want to figure it out or ask for some guidance. Or if you want to switch the roles instead.” He continued.

"Kind of? Yes. I'm enjoying this alot. I liked teasing you and making your brain blank out," Church breaths out. "I wouldn't even know what to ask, you're kind of in the same boat." He clings tightly. "Maybe I'm nervous for the next part. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt." He's not sure where that thought comes from. But with the scars on himself maybe its the trauma peaking through. Fucking stupid.

Tucker chuckled a bit. “It would take a lot to hurt me in this situation.” He said and kissed his jaw lightly rubbing his back

"You're so full of yourself," Church grins into his shoulder. "Okay now, next question. How, when we get to it, do I fuck you with your tail where it is?" Church decides to less focus on pain, if Tucker says he'll be fine then there's that. 

Tucker thought about that a moment tail logistics could be difficult sometimes. “It can stay as is but if its weird to do that i can keep it wrapped around my waist,” he said to him shifting a little bit.

"No I meant. Oh wait yeah no you answered fine," Church unwraps around him and gets off the bed going to rummage through a drawer. "Probably can keep it as is."

“If I have to move it I can.” He said to him as he watched him going through the drawer. Church really was very attractive. He was only half surprised it took them this long to end up in bed together.

Church finds a small bottle of lube. He crinkles his nose reading the lable just in case and then heads over to the bed. He stops a moment to look over Tucker on his bed and get his fingers lubed up. "So you don't have to walk me through this but just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."

Tucker shivered a bit as he watched him. “I will, dont worry so much,” he said to him and grinned.

"Alright fine. I'll worry alittle less," Church moves over and takes his dry hand and slides it up Tucker's leg. Think of it as more teasing, Tucker's into it so its fine.

Tucker groaned and shivered again. He was a little nervous about all this but he would not let it show.

Church eases a lubed finger inside. He looks away for a moment. "Sex is fucking weird," Church murmurs aloud. 

Tucker tensed a moment and moaned a bit getting himself to relax a little.”Yeah just a bit.”

Church breaths in and works to loosen him up.

Tucker panted and moaned as he worked his tail twitching every once in awhile.

Church decides to keep an eye on Tucker's face. He works in some more fingers slowly, careful to keep an eye on what changes in Tucker's expression.

Tucker gasped and groaned his brow was slightly furrowed though not in a way that denoted pain, more of being focused. He gripped the sheets a little and shivered continuing to make midrange sounds as Church worked him.

Okay that's good. He's doing good. Church spreads his fingers out inside him, testing just abit. "This is good enough right, I should be able to work with this."

Tucker arched a bit and moaned before nodding at him vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, I think I’m good,” he said to him.

Church lubes up his cock then slowly gets back on the bed and lifts Tucker's lower body up over his leg. "Just tell me to stop if its too much." Is he stalling? Maybe just slightly, its abit awkward on both ends.

Tucker nodded again shifting just a bit so he was comfortable and his tail was out of the way.

Church pushes himself inside. He bits his bottom lip groaning out silently. 

“Oh fuck thats nice.” Tucker bit his lip muffling a long groan.

Okay not so bad. He didn't hurt him. Church grins and pulls out slightly before pushing right back in. 

Tucker gripped the blankets moving his hips to meet Church’s movements.

He makes a rhythm. Church pants out during the course of it. Hands on either side of Tucker's hips. Making the rhythm slow.

Tucker gasps and moans as he continues following the movements he reaches up and pulls Church forward kissing him hard and deep.

Church's lips felt cold. His breath pleasantly cold. He moans into the kiss. 

Tucker was a bit surprised at the temperature difference, it was pleasant against his hot skin and he moaned against his lips again.

Church nips at his lips, pausing his movements only because his thoughts were focused on kissing. His eyes flutter as he tries to regain rhythm. He breaths out, cold air letting out.

Tuckers breath hitched a bit as he helped Church get back in time with the movements. The cool breath made him shiver breaking out in goose bumps.

"Sorry for the chill," Church pants and works to keep going. He wasn't sure why it was difficult to keep up. His ice magic though he knew that was seeping through and though his body to himself felt warm. He wasn't sure how it was to Tucker.

“It’s.. good.” Tucker said between pants before moaning again. The temperature difference actually heightened the sensations he was experiencing. It was just short of being overwhelming.

Church kisses him again, his movements working faster.

He met the pace arching his back as he was brought closer the the edge of climax. He moaned into the kiss gripping his back.

The movements began to become irregular. Church shuts his eyes and nips into Tucker's shoulder, lips cold on the skin. He was reaching a peak.

Tucker muffled his moan against Church’s shoulder as he came.

Church sighs out. He keeps moving himself in Tucker before he could finish. He releases not long after Tucker and wraps around him. He carefully pulls out. Listening to the short silence.

Tucker pants holding him tightly as he came down. “Fuck... that felt good...” he said against his shoulder.

Church feels up into Tucker's hair holding him. He feels the need to do something now. He's not sure what, like to do something for him. Make things calm and relaxing. "Should I get you to the showers? To clean up?"

He kissed his shoulder lightly. “Probably a good idea for both of us.” He said.

Church slowly moves off him and stands. He wobbles and grabs some robes tossing one to Tucker. "I doubt you want to dress up while your ass drips right now."

Tucker slowly got up catching the robe. “You had to word it that way didn’t you.” He said and put on the robe. He was a bit sore but it was a satisfying sort of sore.

"I'm a romantic at heart, Tucker." Church grins and puts the robe over himself.

He snorted a bit. “Obviously.” He said and chuckled

Church pats his shoulder. "Lets hurry before Caboose shows up and has any awkward questions." 

Tucker nodded in agreement and headed for the showers.

Church follows behind. "So um. If you ever want to do that again." Church trails off, he's not sure how to finish that sentence. But he had fun, he kind of hopes if there is a next time there could be more sensuality to it.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Tucker responded heading into the locker room.

Church nods entering the showers hanging his robe on the towel hold. Just something to look forward to then. For now he needs to take better care of his hair.


End file.
